Flu Bug on the Argo II
by leonibaloni
Summary: Percy comes down with a nasty stomach virus while on the Argo II. With tight spaces and choppy waters it is only a matter of time before another one of the heroes winds up sick as well. Sickfic! Please Review! (I would be very appreciative :-) )
1. Chapter 1

At this point I was seriously considering if it were even possible for me to get seasick...being son of Poseidon and all. The front of the Argo II dipped along with the choppy waters and my stomach followed suit, dropping and then to my throat. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to stop the nausea.

I felt a hand at my shoulder. "Hey." I said softly.

"Still feel sick? Annabeth asked concerned.

I nodded. "I thought it was breakfast just not sitting right but I don't know, I feel horrible."

She slid her hand under my hairline, feeling my forehead. "A little warm." She said matter of factly. "Why don't you go lay down? I'll take watch."

I turned around to face her. "Are you sure?"

She nooded. "Go get some rest Seaweed Brain."

I gave her a small smile and walked slowly down below deck.

"Seaweed Brain." I turned toward the familiar nickname.

"Is it time for my watch?" I said groggily.

"No Jason is taking care of it." She said brushing her hair back behind her ear.

She sat down on the bed next to my head. "You missed dinner. I brought you some of the pasta. Do you want to eat?"

My stomach twisted at the mention of food. I shook my head.

"Stomach?" She asked softly.

I shook my head and rolled over on my side to face her. She put her hand on my head once more. "I think you have a fever."

I groaned. "Can't be sick. Not now."

She smiled sympathetically. "Just sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

I smiled and pulled her into me. "Lay with me?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed me on the cheek. "Only because you dont feel good." I laughed and nuzzled my face into her neck.

**Annabeth POV**

I ran my fingers through the top of Percy's hair as he slept. His one hand was resting on my kneecap where it had fallen lazily when he fell asleep. His other arm wrapped tight around his stomach. I heard his stomach let out painful moans and frowned as his eyebrows knotted together.

Piper walked past and knocked lightly at the open door. "Hey." She whispered. "Jason told me Percy wasn't feeling well."

I nodded. "Yeah I think he is getting some kind of bug."

Piper gave Percy a look of sympathy and looked back at me. "Hey don't worry about your watch. I got it for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead and stay with him. And let me know if he needs anything. Gods know this ship has done horrors to my stomach." She said in remarks to her queasy "un-seafriendly" stomach.

I smiled. "Thank you Piper. I will."

"Annabeth." Percy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I feel sick."

I frowned. "Do you feel nauseous?"

He shook his head slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "And my head hurts." He said gruffly.

I ran my thumb in circles on his shoulder and down his arm unsure as to what I could do for him. He sat bolt upright and clamped a hand to his mouth. "Oh Gods." He mumbled through his fingers. He looked around the room in panic and ran for the small bathroom at the side of the room.

"Percy?" I said cautiously. I grimaced at my immediate response: retching. I slid off the bed and followed behind him, kneeling behind him. His back jumped with more heaves and I gently placed my hand the small of his back.

Jason who had apparently heard the commotion, came running into the small room. He grimaced. "Is he okay?"

I felt Percy jump forward once more hiding his ears and head below porcelain and looked back at Jason. I shook my head no and rubbed my fingers up Percy's back. Jason leaned up against the door frame, watching Percy.

I felt his back slump under my fingers and quickly caught his forehead before he smacked it on the basin. "Woah easy." I said placing my hand on his chest and pulling him into me.

"You okay Jackson?" Jason said from his spot at the door.

I felt Percy shake his head slowly into my shoulder. "Noo." He whined tucking his face into my shoulder.

I turned towards Jason. "I think he has the flu."

Jason puffed out his cheeks. "That means some of the rest of the crew may get it with the tight space."

I nodded and turned back to Percy who was groaning in my shoulder. "Annabeth." He said moaning. I looked at his cheeks turning green and positioned him over the toilet once more as he brought up more sick.

"I'll go see if I can find some regular flu medicine in the kit or atleast something for his stomach."

I glanced back. "Thank you Jason."


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

After laying on the bathroom floor for awhile Annabeth had finally convinced me to move back to bed. She placed a washcloth on my forehead which helped for awhile but now I was just really cold. She also placed a bucket by my side because well...you know.

I tucked my knees into my chest as my stomach rolled in one fluid motion. Annabeth gave me her hand and I squeezed it into my stomach. I glanced over at her laying across from me. I could tell she was worried; her eyes continued to sweep the room and then back at me nervously.

"Annabeth." I said quietly. "Im okay."

She arched her eyebrow. "Say that to me without being curled up in a ball and then I'll believe you. I felt another cramp at my belly button and grit my teeth. "Annabeth...think..." I swallowed. "Sick...again."

She propped me up quickly and reached over my lap grabbing the bucket. I brought the bucket below my chin and breathed heavily into it hoping the sick feeling would pass. She ran her fingers across my back. "Its okay. It will make you feel better."

_I highly doubted that but I didnt say that to her._

I felt the bile crawl up my throat and leaned further over the bucket throwing up the little water I had sipped on half an hour ago. I felt dizzy and my stomach twisted angrily. I hovered over the bucket afraid that my stomach wouldnt be so forgiving.

Annabeth rubbed my shoulders. "Its okay Percy." She whispered slipping the bucket from my fingers and laying me back down.

"Annabeth." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to do this. Sit here with me. I'll be okay if you want to leave."

She frowned. "Dont be stupid. You're my boyfriend. Of course I'm not leaving you like this."

"Okay." I said feeling my eyes fall heavy.

"Just go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

-

Jason POV

I rolled over onto my back trying to find a comfortable spot. My neck and head were throbbing and I couldnt seem to get any sleep. I heard Piper humming at the base of the ship and slid out of bed. The deck felt cold to my barefeet but the rest of me was sweating.

I came up and sat next to Piper intertwining my fingers with hers and bringing it to my cheek.

"Hey." She said. "Can't sleep?"

I shook my head which didnt settle too well with the throbbing. "My head hurts." I said quietly.

She turned in her seat towards me. "You never get sick. You dont think you have what Percy has do you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." She bit her lip and my head gave a large pound at the side of my forehead. I moaned and brought my thumb to my temple.

"Oh Jason." She said concerned. "You don't look good. Go back to bed and I'll meet you there. I'll find Leo to take my watch."

She kissed my forehead and I slowly pressed my palms into the arms of the chair pulling myself up. I maneuvered slowly onto the bed feeling the sides of my head take turns in aching. I brought my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes as the room began to spin.

_I can't be sick. I don't get sick. Especially not in front of Piper. _

I pressed my head into the pillow trying to find some relief from the pain but only found it dulled for a second before returning head-on...no pun intended.

I felt Piper come into the room and slide onto the bed beside me. "Piper." I whispered. "Youre going to get sick if you stay with me."

She ran her hands across my forehead softly. "Ill take the risk." She said smartly. "Here. I brought you some Tylenol I found."

I willingly took the pills and swallowed them with a small sip of water she had brought me. But even something simple as water seemed enough to make me feel sick.

"Piper." I moaned embarrassed. "I feel nauseous."

She propped herself on her elbow. "Do you feel like you're going to be sick?"

I nodded slowly and swallowed thickly. She slowly nudged me into a sitting position. "Lets go get some fresh air. That sometimes help me feel better when I get seasick."

I closed my eyes dizzily and she took the opportunity to wrap her arm around my waist and slowly walk me onto the deck. She was right- the cold night air felt refreshing but, the free-moving waves only made my stomach angrier.

"Pip-p-er." I stuttured. I ran quickly to the side of the boat and heaved. She ran up behind me and wrapped her arm loosely around my shoulders as I leaned over once more, letting my stomach fall to the fish.

Leo watched warily from his post. I heard him yell "Flu?" across to Piper before my stomach jumped again and I white-knuckled the rail. Piper rubbed softly at my back and I breathed heavy over the water as my stomach sloshed.

"Jason?" She said cautiously.

"Its okay. I'm okay." Trying to be reassuring to her. She slowly turned me around to face her. "No." She said sternly. "You're sick."

I whimpered at my head and tucked myself into her and she wrapped her arms around me. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV**

"Percy do you want to try to move back to the bed?"

Poor Percy was laid out across the bathroom floor, afraid to move for fear that he would be sick again. I watched him slowly shake his head no and curl further into himself. I frowned and ran my fingers across his back.

"Annabeth?"

I looked behind me at Piper. "Yeah?"

"Where are the flu tablets Jason gave you? I need them."

"Why?" I said grabbing the bottle off the counter from my position on the floor. "Are you sick?"

"No." She said biting her lip. "Jason is."

Percy lifted his head off his folded arms. "Is he okay?" He asked groggily.

"He has the same thing you have, but not quite as bad yet."

Percy nodded in understanding before laying his head back down. Piper and I gave him a mutual look of sympathy before he moaned and positioned himself over the toilet bowl again.

"Shh." I said rubbing his back as his back jumped with the heaves. Piper took the rag off his neck and ran it under the faucet to get it cool again and placed it back over him.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

She nodded and left the room, to go find Jason I assume.

Percy gagged harder this time and brought forth more saliva and stringy bile. I whimpered along with him and rubbed his back feeling helpless. He breathed heavy over the basin and gripped the edge.

"Percy?" I said quietly looking at him.

"Afraid to move." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Shhh." I said running my fingers down his arm. "How about I go get your pillow and a couple blankets and we camp out here?"

He gave me a barely noticeable nod.

I frowned and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay. I'll be right back."

**Piper POV**

"Hey." I said quietly. "I got the medicine from Annabeth. Think you can risk it?"

Jason looked up at me from his place on my bed and shook his head no. "Wouldn't stay down."

I frowned. "I think we should try it before you get to be like Percy."

He closed his eyes and then nodded extending his hand out. I shook out two pills and put them in his hand and handed him a bottled water.

He swallowed the pills with as little water as possible and rolled over on his back. "How is Percy?"

I crawled into bed next to him. "Bad." I said. "I've never seen him look that sick."

Jason nodded tursley and turned over to face me. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Try to sleep Jason. I have a trashcan by your bed, just in case." He put his head in my lap. "Okay." He mumbled. 


End file.
